Total Drama for A Teenage Alien
by that's weird 37
Summary: "My lips turn into a feral smile my inner hunter/predator started to surface in me; this will be a hell lot of fun. " New story by That's weird 37.


Hey guys it's me That's weird 37, and this is my first story that is not about Naruto. Yes I am branching out plus doing a strange crossover of Ben 10 with Total Drama serise. Like my other story Like father Like son it is placed in the future however there is no time travelling so you get to see all your favourite characters old. Also if you have an idea for an future gizmo you would like to read in the fic please tell me. I will see if it's appropiate and will reference it to you. Anyway to clear a few things up and give you background on the story it centers around an OC of mine who is a child of a character from Total Drama, it's still the first chapter don't want to give anything way to soon though maybe obvoius when you read the fic, and they are best friends to a child OC of someone from Ben 10. Yes I know _this sounds so filmaliar_. It's the same concept for my other story Like father Like son. but has different characters and personalities and different plot. However i am sorry if they do seem fimilar to much and just tell me if it is I don't want to be able just to write the same story with just different characters. Anyway now since I just rambiling along time to do the disclaimers.

I do not own any Ben10 characters or Total Drama characters they belong respectively to their franchise owners and networks. Also please no stealing any of my Original characters I worked hard on coming up with their character desings.

Hope you enjoy and have fun reading ohh p.s before I go if you like to comment about anything even the stuff that bugs you please do. Anyway see ya.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**A student ditching 5th periode pov**

_Brnggg._

Whoops there goes the bell for 5th hmm should I get up and do more dull strenuous work. Hmm let's think about it...No way in hell. Fifth period is the one of the few times were I am officially allowed to skip. The reason as to why I'm allowed to skip fifth is because it's Health and Physical Education, HPE, but I like to call it Hell Pain and End, and I say it with a dark look that screams derange lunatic, its scares the morons to death and the dweebs start pissing themselves. It's hilarious to see them squirm before I throw a dodge ball at them. The reason as to why I'm allowed to skip 5th is because I'm just too good at it. I'm not being cocky, egotistical, narcissistic, or conceited it's just I'm biological capable of being more athletic then even an athlete Olympian. The teacher let's me skip because she knows I can do any type of sport but no one can keep up with me or play with me without getting hurt. So the only time attend 5th is when we're doing individual sports, health, dodge ball or when we're doing sports that one on one there's only one person in this school who can either kick my butt or is on the same level then me. Mostly that's the person that keeps me line and stops me being bored since that what happens in most of my classes. I attend an advance school that is private and expensive and yet I am not finding a challenge or fun to keep me interest. Most of the teachers are seriously strict and no sense of humour or fun. I normally do a few pranks here and there especially for their enjoyment but it seems they don't like there class room redecorated to resemble a jungle or for the school wall have glow in dark portrait of the headmistress as a cartoon vampire saying I want your children were the public can see it at night. Those landed me about months of detention, but what can I say they were worth it. Pranks is just one of my many talents another one is hiding and daydreaming which I am doing know instead of going to 5th period. It's much less boring and I don't have to put up with dweebs and irksome teachers. Right now I'm hiding out the back of school on a ledge that keeps me unseen from the teacher and student population.

_Crunch, crunch, Bang!_

What the hell was that? I change my body position in the ledge to be able to see what made that noise in the alleyway at the back of school. Standing there were three wannabe punks each holding a steal bat.

_Bang, bang, bang_

Trying to burst through the school. How smart is that breaking into a school when it's still has students and teachers in it? When the noise their making could wake up the dead? With them still wearing their uniforms with their school crest sticking out underneath some oversize coats? Yep these kids are gonna grow up and be major successful criminals. !NOT! These morons are from Lexington Academy, like I pointed out before their crest and uniforms gives them away. Just great now when I'm all comfortable some amateur criminals appeared to ruin the moment.

_Bang, bang, bang. _

And give away where I am hiding with all that noise there creating.

_Bang, bang, bang. _

Only way I'm going to get some peace is if I stop them. I felt my lips turn into a feral smile my inner hunter/predator started to surface in me; this will be a hell lot of fun. I hold onto the edge straighten myself up until I'm standing viewing the back of the heads. The morons were still arguing about whether anybody will hear them breaking in, yeah these guys are real brainiacs. I balance myself then pick my landing spot. I jump getting some incredible air landing right in front of them the school entrance was behind me then grab the bat just right before it hits me or the entrance, which if it did hit me they would be in one hell of the surprise. The wannabe punks now looked like Neanderthals since their jaws were dropped open. To them it looked that I have suddenly appeared out of thin air grabbing the bat with ferocious speed plus the look on my face would be making them _hmm_... let say nervous. I looked at them with my eyes fixed on them not even blinking.

"Look what we have here three Lexington dimwits disturbing my peace. Know normally I wouldn't care about our schools dumb macho rivalry or what you three are doing around here. But I do care about me and my downtime which you ruin so... Get lost now!" I said with my voice getting deeper and darker. The one who hold bat regain some pathetic excuse of false bravado and said

"Who are you to tell us what to do douche bag? Leave know and your friends won't find you in pieces!"

It might have been somewhat threatening if his voice didn't break off at the end from either fear or because he was still going through puberty. Ha! Theses morons thought that was a threat. Time I show them a real threat.

"Ha! Is that suppose to scare me away? Here's a real threat leave now or else," my hand that still had a hold of bat tighten its grip the metal bat gave into the pressure of my hand the metal was forced to change shape. I then let go the suppose leader of the wannabe punks gave out a squeal when he saw my hand had bent the metal in the shape of my hand.

"You turn out like that broken bones and blood will be coming all out of you." I gave them a predator smile that showed of my teeth that resembled fangs.

Their leader sweating a bit more suddenly got over his little fit of squeals and tried to put up a false bravado and said to me

"We're not afraid of you. That was just a silly trick to scare us off. You're just some skinny kid that thinks he is all tough because of that trick? Well to bad for you were not afraid of you we can take you on all three of us and you won't be able to do anything about it." I was just barely listening to the leader of the morons weak threats when my ears picked up familiar soft foots steps heading this way and suddenly stopping right behind these Lexington morons after the stupid wannabe punk stop finish talking.

"Excuse me but fighting on school grounds is prohibited. If you are looking for an entrance there is one around the corner that is open that leads you strait to administration." said a soft female voice that I knew who belong to. The wannabe punks suddenly jumped from fright due to them not hearing her walking to us. They turn around to face her, there she stood with her uniform in perfect condition and her school shoes were shining like they were just recently polish. She had long red hair that was down and had brown eyes. Just great she found me; I just got this new hiding spot too. All my last hiding spots to ditch class was found by this red head that then force me back into the boring class that I was trying to ditch. The leader wannabe face seemed to be stuck in awestruck it was one of his pathetic lackeys that said something to her

"Who are you to tell us what do little girl? Leave before we mess that pretty face up of yours!" I stepped forward no way where they leaving here alive. Anger flushed through me how dare they hit on her. There leader then held out his hand stopped his lackeys I could see the moron eyes moving up and down her uniform clad body his mouth then turn into some sort of smirk and open his mouth and said.

"My friend is right, but if you want to stay, you and me chick can have some series fun afterwards just the two of us alone. In a **cosy hot bed**." I was pissed now I felt myself change from something that people would describe as being normal to something they would describe... well not normal. My anger turns me into something else as I walked toward him. Both he and his lackeys didn't see me shift from into something else they were too busy staring at her like she was a piece of meat. However she saw me change and gave me warning glare to change back and not do anything stupid. But I ignored her and grabbed the now dead wannabe punk.

"Hey you douc- arggghhh," shrieked the leader like I knew he would. Both of his lackeys turn around and fell from shock as I knew they would. You see I'm what you would say special how many other kids can suddenly turn into a creature with sharp teeth and talons, skin turning into black scale and their eyes become slits. Not that many.

"Final warning GET LOST!" my voice was now very deep and promised pain to anyone who pissed me off like this pathetic moronic wannabe punk. He was trembling and I could smell he had urinated himself his head tried to shake into a nod but was too scared to do it. His lackeys we off from the ground and both were behind her they pushed her forward and said,

"Here dude have her just spare me. Look I won't tell anyone about you. I won't mess with this school or anyone again. Won't disturb you ever again. Please Dude don't eat me please, please, please don't eat us."

Both of them was bawling their eyes out and quivering. I raised the leader of this moronic group up high and said,

"It's not me you should be begging mercy it's her."

I pointed to the girl they were hiding behind. She turns around to them her eyes where no longer brown but where magenta and glowing her hands was also glowing magenta sphere around them.

"Go now!" her voice was no longer soft but sounded strong and firm. The two wannabe punks turn white and started screaming then ran away leaving me with their leader in my hand and her. The leader was now a mass of pathetic blabbering to scared to think any thought. She turns to me with a stern expression on her face and told me, "put him down."

I just grin and let go of my hand dropping the quivering wannabe on the ground. He just stayed there like a worm until she and I got sick of the wimping. She looked at him with her know glowing magenta eyes and said, "Go!"

He ran/crawled away quicker then I could say wannabe and disappeared from our sights. I then started laughing loudly my voice still a deep hollow even when I shifted back to my human normal remembering those morons' faces. She turn to face me her expression still firm but I could see her mouth turn up in the corners signally she found it hilarious but has to be series,

"Warren Drakein this is not something to laugh about?"

My name is Warren Drakein and I have ability to change into a humanoid dragon with ability to cast illusions, control lighting, thunder, fire, water, earth and air also I have ferocious strength, speed, intelligence and agility. I'm a quarter alien from my mom side thanks to her father, my Granddad. He came from a molten lava planet called Vesuvius his species are calledDraconem. Yeah I know sounds unbelievable, something from a bad SCI-FI movie but that is my life. It's pretty mess up and freaky but it gives me pleasure in able to scare off morons like those pathetic wannabes. Also be able to do pretty much anything and meet crazy people. Life may be a bitch but it's sure of hell fun espiacially when you can skip 5th periode.

* * *

And there it is Ladies and Gentleman you have met Warren. Ain't he just a sensitive, cuddly. misunderstood youth.( holding back laughter) It's probably pretty obvious who his parents are by his attitude. Also you can probably guesse the mysterious red headed girl parents by her apperance and powers. Anyway please still guesse. In the next chapter you get to learn her name and her background and about Warren's family history which is gossip material,poor Warren. Also running a competion in guessing where I got his last name from. ( aka google it) Winner will recieve their OC's in the story or them being written into the story as a brilliante and succesful novelist that Warren and his freind deeply admire. Remember also about those future gadgets to reference to their brilllante inventors and let me tell you their will be a whole lot of thing-a-bobs just keep appropriate. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and had fun reading. Please comment even if it's critical if you feel I am not doing justice to either of Cartoon shows.

Also please no stealing any of my Original characters I worked hard on coming up with their character desings.

From That's weird 37 see ya later!


End file.
